1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for transmitting data related to broadcasting contents and a mobile terminal using the same.
2. Background
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like, for example.
To implement the complex functions in the multimedia player, improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal may be considered in various attempts. Concomitant with development of Internet, a moving image can be viewed through a mobile terminal. Such Internet moving image may be an IPTV (Internet Protocol Television), for example.
Furthermore, an MMS (Multimedia Message Service) sending a message by attaching a moving image or an audio file through the mobile terminal is also possible.